Lolita
by Chibi Orochi-kun
Summary: Heh... what a joke, she's not pretty... Tono really shouldn't lie to girls like that.' Hikaru glanced at his twin. 'But, why is Kaoru staring at her like that? She's not that pretty'
1. Lolita

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club… I think I'm gonna abbreviate from now on.**

Lolita

"Hello, my name is Lolita Niyama. I'm a transfer student from London; I hope we can become friends." Stated the girl who was bowing at the front of the class.

The class stared at the girl, the transfer student. It wasn't often a student from another country came to their high class school. However, she wasn't what they expected. She stood before them, dressed in the standard female uniform, but this is not what made her odd. It was everything else about her physical appearance that did. Despite what her name implicated, one wouldn't consider Lolita to be exceptionally pretty. Her pale skin looked almost sickly, and stood out against her ebony hair. Her hair was another story entirely. It was long, reaching her mid back, and was styled with bangs… but otherwise, it was choppy. It looked like her stylist couldn't decide on the length at all. Her eyes stood out from behind her bangs, large black orbs that didn't scream innocence like her name suggested. Overall… her name was misleading.

"Well then, Ms. Niyama… why don't you take the empty seat over there." The teacher stated after quieting the murmurs from the class.

Lolita nodded, and began walking awkwardly towards her seat. She chanced a glance at the students she'd be sitting by, and found only one staring back at her. A boy with orange-ish hair and golden eyes stared at her as she walked to her desk, the seat right in front of him. She didn't think this was odd; it was human to be curious. But, as she sat at her new desk, Lolita couldn't shake the feeling that she was being stared at still.

Classes flew by, partly because Lolita had already covered what was being discussed back at her old school, but that was besides the point. She now wandered the halls of Ouran, heading towards the cafeteria, or whatever they called it in Japan. Lolita brought her own lunch, since she had no idea what they served for food, and she really wanted to eat. Seeing as she was new and wasn't really attractive, she had no friends yet, so she sat by herself.

After her solitary lunch, classes resumed and just as before, they flew by. She still couldn't shake the feeling of being watched, she soon began to ignore it however. During their afternoon break, she wandered the courtyard, alone again. She admired the beauty that seemed to be everywhere. She found a quiet spot beneath one of, what she assumed was a, sakura trees. She sat down and pulled out her iPod and relaxed.

This is how her first week went… alone.

It was another glorious day at Ouran Academy, or at least, that's what Tamaki Suoh thought. Every day was a glorious day to Tamaki, with his eternal optimism. His classes had ended for the day, which left him to wander towards the 3rd music room, greeting all the young ladies he passed along the way. He ran his fingers through his blonde hair as he passed through the courtyard, enjoying the sunlight. As his violet eyes glanced around him, something caught his attention.

There was a young princess sitting alone under one of the blossom trees. He'd seen her before, never really thought about it. Every other time he'd seen here, every day in the past week, she'd always been alone. That's not right; a lady should never be alone. With this thought in mind, Tamaki diverted from his normal route, and made his way towards her.

He stood next to her, she was distracted he noticed. Faint music flowed around her seated form. He noticed she was pale, from the delicate hands he could see holding the novel she was reading. Bringing a smile to his face, Tamaki reached down and placed a hand on her shoulder. She jumped a bit, before turning off her music and removing her headphones. He was caught by surprise when she turned to him. Her eyes were so black. Keeping his smile, Tamaki began to speak.

"Why are you sitting alone princess?"

Lolita's eyebrows scrunched a little at being called a princess. She could already tell this boy was strange, if his blonde hair and purple eyes weren't already a clue. Placing her bookmark in her book, she responded.

"I'm new here, so I don't have any friends to sit with me yet."

Tamaki's eyes widened and his face took a slight shocked expression, before he burst.

"I'll be your friend! A princess should never be alone!" He grabbed her hand and helped her stand. "I'm Tamaki Suoh, and who might you be?"

Lolita was a little confused at Tamaki's sudden actions, but she took it in stride. At least someone was being nice to her.

"I'm Lolita Niyama; it's nice to meet you Tamaki- sempai."

Lolita was guessing he was an upper classmen, by the fact he was taller than her. But that wasn't a good judge of age, since everybody was taller than her. But it was better to be over respectful than not enough in her book.

"Well then, Lolita-chan, why don't you come to club with me? No sense for a young lady to be out here all alone."

Lolita thought about it a moment, she was really hoping to finish her book, but she really did want to meet more people. She wondered if the people in this club were as nice as Tamaki. She decided it was a risk to take, if worse came to worse, she could always excuse herself and read after.

"Sure, Tamaki-sempai."

Lolita crouched down to pick up her things, when she noticed a second set of hands helping her. When she finally stood upright again, she found Tamaki looking at her book in thought. She assumed he was reading the summary. After a moment, he noticed she was waiting for him to return it, and did such. She took her book back, and tucked into her bag.

"An interesting choice of reading, Lolita-chan."

"Well, I prefer the classics. Bram Stokers Dracula is a classic."

Lolita followed Tamaki, chatting here and there, mostly about her home back in England. Tamaki seemed familiar with London; she assumed he'd probably been there before. She could hear a hint of an accent in his voice, but she couldn't place it at the moment. From this, she assumed he wasn't entirely Japanese, like her.

His attitude seemed to shift as they stood before the doors of the 3rd music room; she guessed it was for the people waiting inside. What happened next, she was not prepared for.

**Authors Note: Ok! Short… I know. Partly 'cause I'm not too confident in my ability to write for Tamaki yet, which could be why he seems a bit OOC in this chapter… I'm trying my best! This is my first Ouran fic, so cut me some slack. I want honest opinions… but flames are not welcome, me no likey those. Ideas from readers are welcome, I really like those! =3 **

**Ja ne!!!**


	2. Hosts

**Disclaimer: OHSHC doesn't belong to me. **

Lolita

What greeted Lolita on the other side of the doors was unexpected. Rose petals fell from the ceiling, and six figures chorused a "welcome". She stood still, not sure how to react. She barely noticed that Tamaki had sauntered passed her and towards the group. The boys standing across the room broke their formation.

"You're late Tono." A set of twins stated with bored voices.

"Yes, it's unlike you Tamaki." A brunette stated, pushing up his glasses.

"I apologize my friends, but I was helping a lonely princess!"

Tamaki turned towards Lolita, who was still standing at the door. He sauntered back over to her, took her hand, and led her shocked self over towards the other boys. Once they were decently close to the boys, Tamaki stopped and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"This young princess was all alone, so I promised to be her friend."

Tamaki's explanation was just fuzz in the background as Lolita tried to comprehend what was going on, this looked like a boys club. Why would she want to visit a boys club? Her gaze traveled to each of the boys before her, so odd. She recognized the twins; she must have a class with one of them or something. The small feminine brunette didn't seem to fit in with everyone else; she'd have to ask about that. Next were the short blonde and the tall brunette, interesting. Finally was the brunette with glasses, what was he writing? Lolita mentally shook her head, from the look on his face, she didn't want to know. She snapped out of her world at the sound of her name.

"So I thought I'd bring Lolita-chan with me to club, since she's new and all."

"Tamaki-sempai, you can't just go around and drag girls to the club."

The effeminate brunette even sounded like a girl.

"I asked politely Haruhi."

A glance at Tamaki showed he was pouting.

As Lolita observed the interaction between Tamaki and the small brunette, Haruhi, she felt a tug on her skirt. Turning her attention towards the tug, she found herself looking down at the small blonde. Behind him stood the tall brunette.

"Yes?"

The blonde smiled.

"My name is Haninozuka, but you can call me Hunny-sempai, who are you?"

"It's nice to meet you Hunny-sempai, my name is Lolita Niyama."

Lolita smiled at Hunny's happy face.

"It's nice to meet you too Lolita-chan! Would you like to have some cake with me and Takashi?"

Hunny pointed to the tall brunette.

Lolita's face lost its smile.

"I'm sorry Hunny-sempai, but I can't eat cake."

Hunny's eyes began to tear up.

"Why?"

Lolita felt so guilty.

"I'm really sorry, but cake makes me sick. I'm allergic to milk."

Hunny stared for a moment before his smile returned.

"That's ok Lolita-chan! I don't want you to get sick; maybe we could have tea instead?"

"That would be fine Hunny-sempai."

Hunny cheered as he grabbed Lolita's hand and guided her towards a table near one of the large windows. The tall brunette, Takashi, brought tea for the three of them to share.

"Are you new here Lolita-chan?"

"Yes, I transferred here from a privet school in London."

Hunny's eyes lit up.

"Really!? London! Isn't that neat Takashi? Wait, did you come here by yourself?"

"No, my mother came here for work and brought me with her."

"Oh really…"

An arm settled on her left shoulder.

"What does she do?"

An arm settled on her right shoulder.

Lolita glanced up at the twins before answering.

"My mother is a costume designer, and she's here working on a movie."

"Wha! That's so cool Lolita-chan!"

Hunny began jumping up and down in his seat, while the twins glanced at each other in confusion.

"But why would a director want a British costume designer?"

They asked in unison, only to have the brunette with glasses appear followed by Tamaki and Haruhi. The boy with glasses opened the book he had been writing in earlier and began reading out loud.

"Lolita Niyama, age 15, class 1-A, transfer from London. She's the daughter of Tsukine Niyama, a costume designer, and Richard Howell, a play write. She has one half sibling, age 18, and actress. She has dual citizenship, in Japan and England."

Silence followed, Lolita pondered how the brunette knew all of that about her, but she decided that she didn't care. Those things about her weren't really important enough to keep secret. Suddenly, Tamaki made a noise.

"Class 1-A right, Kyoya?"

"Correct Tamaki, the same class as Haruhi and the twins."

The silence returned the quiet before the storm Lolita assumed.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!"

"Yeah tono?"

"You two are in the same class as Lolita-chan! Why haven't you two talked to her!?"

"'Cause she just sits there and reads all day."

The "talking in unison" was starting to get on her nerves.

"That's no excuse!"

"Why aren't you yelling at Haruhi too?"

"Yeah, Haruhi didn't talk to her either."

"That's… Haruhi has to study to stay in school, not like you two miscreants!"

Lolita sighed; all this arguing must be tiresome. She sipped some of her tea, blocking out the voices behind her. So much for making new friends, Lolita supposed. She glanced at Hunny, and retracted that. She continued to talk with him and Mori-sempai, the banter in the background a distant buzz. This little adventure hadn't been a total waste, she knew some people in her class now, that was something. Albeit… she probably wouldn't interact with two of them, she didn't have a true opinion of Haruhi yet. She would probably chat with Tamaki in the hall from time to time, she wasn't sure she could handle his spastic personality all the time. Hunny seemed nice, always cheerful it seemed. Nope, not a waste at all.

"But tono, who would want to talk to a weirdo like her? She's even more of a bookworm than Haruhi!"

The world seemed to screech to a halt, like in those old cartoons. Lolita sighed, setting down her tea cup. The conversation behind her vanished from her awareness, not even noticing she wasn't the only one who took offense to that sentence. She reached down beside her and picked up her bag, placing it in her lap.

"I'm sorry Hunny-sempai, but I forgot I actually have something I should be working on. I have to finish a project to get caught up in my Literature class."

Hunny's smile fell.

"Really? Ok… Will you come back and have tea with me and Takashi again?"

"If you want me to, then sure."

Lolita stood from her seat and gave a bow before turning to Tamaki, who was trying to keep Haruhi calm, and not succeeding very well.

"I thank you for bringing me along, Tamaki-sempai, but I really must be going now."

"Huh… Oh! Lolita-chan, don't listen to what this mischievous little boy says. "

"It's not that Tamaki-sempai; I have homework I have to do. I'll see you tomorrow."

With another bow, Lolita took her leave of the host club. Perhaps now, she could finish her book.

**A/N: Ok, so that's chapter 2... And I will be honest... I wasn't too worried about writing for the hosts, since they really didn't talk much this time... except Kyoya, I'm terrified of writing for Kyoya. T.T . Anyway, please review!**


	3. Twins

**Disclaimer: (read previous disclaimers)**

Lolita

The halls of Ouran were bustling in the early morning before classes started. Lolita was completely numb to this however. She sat at her desk, her ears plugged by headphones and her eyes distracted by the words in the book in front of her. She sighed as she flipped the page; the familiar story was starting to get boring honestly. She soon got distracted as she caught her name in the pause between songs. Reaching over, she paused her music and pulled out her headphones. Turning her eyes, she spotted Haruhi standing next to her desk. Haruhi was smiling a nice smile, one that just seemed to say he had no other reason to be there. But why was Haruhi talking to her?

"Good morning Lolita-san."

Lolita smiled in return.

"Good morning."

There was a pause, it was weird.

"I hope you didn't take what Hikaru said too seriously. I know I'm not used to being called a bookworm yet."

"It's alright; I actually wasn't offended by that too much. It was the "weird" comment I didn't like. It reminded me of my old school."

"Really?"

Lolita sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, the girls at my old school weren't the nicest. Believe it or not, I was constantly bullied and really didn't have any friends. But of course having to walk in Cassandra's shadow didn't help any."

Haruhi gave Lolita a blank look.

"Oh, sorry, Cassandra is my half sister. She's the "it" actress on the London stage now."

Before Haruhi could respond -if he was going to- Lolita had a feeling that Haruhi wasn't really listening at all, a pair of shadows with devious smirks appeared behind him.

"Morning Haruhi."

The chorused voices of the twins was really grating on Lolita's nerves. Granted, she'd heard worse but still, how can anyone be so synchronized outside of a script. She shook her head in irritation.

"What do you two want?"

"Haruhi, we just came over to say good morning."

That was Kaoru.

"It's good you're talking to other people who study."

That one was Hikaru.

"You guys should learn to be a bit nicer; you offended me and Lolita-san yesterday."

Lolita nodded in response to Haruhi's statement.

"You know we didn't really mean it Haruhi."

Kaoru again.

"We were just having a bit of fun."

Hikaru.

"Not that it's any of my business, and not that I think either of you would anyway, Haruhi apologized for you."

There was a moment of silence. Silence was also irritating, Lolita deduced.

"Haruhi didn't need to do that, we would have apologized eventually."

Kaoru.

"Whenever we got around to it anyway."

Hikaru.

Lolita's eyebrow twitched, they were annoying. Time to end this, Lolita decided, wanting her sanity back.

"There's no reason for you to apologize Kaoru, you didn't offend me. Hikaru on the other hand, did."

Lolita stared at them hard, forcing her point.

The twins seemed to glance at one another, while Haruhi seemed lost in his own world again.

"Lolita-san…"

"Did you just tell us apart?"

Lolita kept her eyes on Kaoru, keeping Hikaru out of her field of sight before answering.

"I'm sorry Kaoru, but I couldn't hear you over that gust of wind that just came through. You were saying something?"

A pause.

"Yeah… Hikaru asked if you just told us apart."

"Really? I didn't hear him say anything. But to answer the question, yes I did."

Lolita gave a light smile.

"How? Only Haruhi can do that!"

Lolita blinked.

"I think someone left a window open, it's so windy in here."

Lolita smirked as a look of epiphany came across Kaoru's face, and Haruhi seemed to finally return to their conversation with a look of tamed curiosity. Perhaps Hikaru finally got it too or maybe not. He seemed to be the less intelligent of the two.

She was ignoring him.

"So, how'd you do it?"

Lolita thought a moment.

"You're voices are different, enough so to tell you two apart. Kaoru, your voice is softer, and a higher pitch while Hikaru's is probably a tone deeper."

Lolita then turned back to her book, which had lain ignored up until now. She placed her book mark in it and replaced it with her text books. The teacher was standing at the front, and the bell was in the process of ringing. She smiled when she saw that the threesome had left for their seats out of the corner of her eye. She smirked when she noticed one set of steps that were a bit louder than the others. Revenge was sweet.

That… That… Oh he couldn't even think of a word to describe her, even bitch seemed too nice at the moment. She ignored him… blew him off! Sure he was mad; no one had really done it before. Hikaru didn't like new things, especially when it had to do with people who could tell him and Kaoru apart. Now, Haruhi was a different matter. She never did this, so she was ok for now. She was amusing, but this… this… he'll settle on wench at the moment. This wench wasn't. She was flaunting she could tell them apart, using it against him. He wasn't sure why… but she was. Hikaru took his seat and pulled out the materials needed for this class, but he didn't pay an ounce of attention. He was mad… He glanced at his twin, to find him not paying attention too. Hikaru figured he was upset about this too, that would explain how, like himself, Kaoru was staring at that wench. Hikaru wanted to burn a hole through her. He decided one thing for sure though, Tono may like her, but he and his brother did not.

Hikaru pushed angry thoughts away when he heard the teacher listing off names, why would he do that?

"We're starting a new unit, and for this one, I want a project on the subject, due in three weeks. You'll be partnered up, and I will designate the partners. Listen for your name and the name of your assigned partner."

Oh, a project, great. History wasn't a hard class, but it wasn't his best. Hikaru hoped he got one of the geniuses of the class as his partner, which would mean no work for him. Either one of them or Kaoru. It was usually Kaoru, most teachers were afraid to split them apart.

"Hikaru Hiitaichin will be partnered with Haruhi Fujioka."

At least it was Haruhi. He felt bad for Kaoru; they didn't really know anyone else in class.

"And finally, Kaoru Hiitaichin will be partnered with Lolita Niyama."

Hikaru's eyes grew wide, that was just sick. Kaoru got paired with his new enemy, what was the teacher thinking! Hikaru was too caught up in his thoughts to notice everyone had paired off, and Haruhi had pulled her desk to match up to his.

"Hikaru… if you're not going to work, you could at least look like you were."

Hikaru blinked before looking to Haruhi.

"This is bad Haruhi."

"What do you mean by that?"

Crap, Haruhi sounded offended.

"Kaoru is paired with that weirdo… I should probably ask the teacher to reassign partners so Kaoru doesn't have to work with her."

Haruhi just looked at him, blank stare.

"I don't see how that's a bad thing."

Of course Haruhi wouldn't understand, she doesn't get how he and Kaoru work.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Haruhi glanced over to the pair sitting a few rows in front of them.

"They seem to actually be working, unlike us. Class is almost over and we haven't gotten anything done. If you're gonna have me do the entire thing, just say so."

Hikaru didn't really respond, he was too busy being confused. Kaoru was working with that girl, actually working. His eyebrows scrunched together when Kaoru let out a laugh. He was going to get to the bottom of this.

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving. Sorry this chapter took a bit longer than the second, but it took more time to plan. Plus, trying to get inside Hikaru's head is a bit difficult. XD Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed it. And remember, reviews are fuel for authors! Please review more!**


	4. Please Read

**Authors Note:**

**I'm sorry this isn't an update, I promise the next chapter is in the works. Anyway, I'm posting this to explain why I haven't updated recently. I had college finals, followed by the holidays, I'm basically dead tired. I promise to start updating again once classes get started again, and I'm used to the new schedule. Who knows… maybe the second half of the Ouran dub will inspire me. XD**

**Thanks for the support, and don't worry, Lolita will return to terrorize the twins real soon. =3**

**Chibi Oro **


	5. Crush

**Disclaimer: You all should know by now…**

Lolita

Lolita glanced at the clock that sat at the front of the room, only ten minutes till the bell. She smiled at the thought, not that she hated class, but she had plans that afternoon. Turning back to her desk and her partner, she got back to work. They'd been working on this project for the past three days, and they'd made quite a bit of progress. Surprisingly, Kaoru actually tried to help, not that it really went well but it's the thought that counts. She glanced back to Haruhi and Hikaru while Kaoru highlighted things for the project. Contrary to what she knew Hikaru thought, she didn't hate him. She was just seeking vengeance for that comment, as any girl would. She had nothing against him really, but he seemed out to get her.

Just the other day, she'd almost tripped in the cafeteria. She managed to not fall flat on her face, but when she looked back; Hikaru was looking at her with an evil sneer. It didn't make sense to her, why he would be out to hurt her over nothing. She had been thinking about asking Kaoru, but she didn't want to get involved in anything too deep.

Kaoru was a different story; she had no problems with him. Unlike his brother, he wasn't immature. Now that she thought on what little she knew on the twins, she could see how Haruhi would have an easy time telling them apart. They're almost different people, personality wise anyway. Sure they both could be childish, but Hikaru more so, while Kaoru would act his age more often.

She hadn't really seen any of the other members of the Host Club in the past couple days, other than that run in she had with Tamaki-sempai in the hallway yesterday before she went home. He'd tried to get her to go to the club again, but she had too much homework to do.

She remembered she promised Hunny-sempai she'd come back to have tea sometime, maybe she'd do that next week. She didn't want to see that cute face upset. It pulled at her maternal heart strings; she smiled softly at the thought.

"Hey Lolita-san?"

Lolita snapped out of her thoughts and turned to face Kaoru.

"Yeah Kaoru?"

"We're doing really well on this project, and I was wondering if we could hang out after classes and finish it?"

Lolita stared at him a moment.

"We're still a few days away from finishing it, and you've got a bet with Hikaru don't you?"

Kaoru's smile broadened.

"It was Hikaru's idea. If we finish our project first, we win."

"And what do you get if we win?"

"That's a secret."

He winked at that statement.

Lolita got an uneasy feeling at it.

"I'd like to help you win, but I'm busy tonight."

"Homework can wait!"

"Not that, I've been asked to attend a club meeting with a friend of mine."

Kaoru looked puzzled.

"After I left the Host Club the other day I ran into Nekozawa-sempai. We chatted for a bit about my book, it was a good conversation starter, and now we're friends. He asked me to attend one meeting of his club, and it'd be rude not to."

Kaoru just stared at her for a minute.

"You're friends with that creepy guy?"

"Ok, I'll agree he's a bit creepy, but Nekozawa-sempai is a really nice guy. Besides, there's really no one else in the school that has the same taste in literature as me."

Kaoru just gave her a blank face.

"Anyway, I've got to meet up with one of the club members to show me where to go after class, since Nekozawa-sempai is on the other side of the school. He figured it'd be easier for me to ask Reiko to help me, since she's also a first year."

Kaoru sighed.

"I guess you have a point, but he's still creepy. And if tono ever hears about this, who knows what he'll do."

The image that appeared in Lolita's head was just pure hilarity. She stifled a laugh at it. Just then the bell rang. Lolita began to pack her things when an idea struck her.

"Hey Kaoru."

"Yeah Lolita-san?"

"If you really want to win that bet, I'm free all weekend and I'm sure Hikaru is gonna hightail it to Haruhi's so he can win, so why not work on it then?"

Kaoru thought about it a moment.

"You're probably right, Lolita-san. Ok, sounds like an idea."

"Great, I'll see you then. And by the way, just 'Lolita' is fine."

Ritsu Kasanoda was just your average kid who just happened to be the son of a Yakuza godfather. Sure he really didn't have any friends at school, and sure his peers were terrified of his scary face, but that didn't matter. At least his fellow Yakuza liked him, and that's what's really important. Though, it would have been nice if he had caught the eye of a certain cross-dressing girl, but oh well. Haruhi's rejection made him re-think his feelings for her.

Kasanoda contemplated this as he packed up his things for the day. He didn't seem to notice that his classmates were giving him a wide birth, it was normal. With a sigh, Kasanoda concluded his thoughts and glanced at the door. He was looking to see how much of a fight it would be to get out. Looking away, he did a double take. Who's that?! Kasanoda stared with his eyes wide.

There was an angel standing next to the door. He could feel his face heating up as he watched her. She had long, glossy black hair that was pulled into a half pony-tail like his own. She had pale skin that reminded him of those porcelain dolls his mom used to collect. The girls' uniform really didn't suit her, but it did show her figure. It wasn't ambiguous like Haruhi's, but it wasn't outrageous like some of the girls at the school. Her eyes were big like Haruhi's but black instead of brown. They were nice to look at.

"Excuse me."

Kasanoda snapped to attention when he realized the girl he'd been staring at was trying to talk to him.

"Ye… Yeah?"

"I don't mean to be rude, but I'm looking for Reiko Kanazuki. Do you know where she sits?"

"Ye… Yeah, she sits o…over there."

Kasanoda pointed to the dark girl sitting in the back corner opposite of him.

"Thank you uh…."

"Kasanoda!"

"Thank you Kasanoda-san."

She then bowed and went on her way. Kasanoda sighed, that had been a bit nerve wracking. He smiled softly as he glanced back at her talking with that creepy girl, even her voice was nice. Not deep like Haruhi's, but not too squeaky like all the other girls. He watched, still smiling, as the two girls left. He then grabbed his stuff and headed for home. This girl didn't even seem scared of him; that was a bonus. Maybe he actually had a chance this time. Just then, as he was about to greet Tetsuya, a thought hit him that made him scream in frustration.

He didn't even know her name!!!!

**A/N: Yo! I hope everyone's holiday was wonderful. Mine was ok... but what can you expect? Anyway! A bubble in the plot! Kasanoda has a crush on our little Lolita, how cute. XD The image of him staring at her while blushing is what inspired me to write this chapter, to be honest. I wonder what you all think about this new development, hmm? Where should I go with this? XD I won't deviate from where the story is to eventually end up, but a few bumps along the way won't hurt anyone but Tamaki, because he refuses to keep his hands and feet inside the fanficion at all times. Will he ever learn? Oh well... Please review!!!!!**


	6. Blush

**Disclaimer: You know the drill… **

Lolita

Kaoru sighed as he walked along the narrow path that lead to Lolita's house. He had to walk because the car couldn't fit on the cobbel stone path. As he walked, he got the feeling he was walking back in time, the trees that lined the path just made it more apparent, he was getting curious. Anyway, Lolita had been right. When he woke up that morning, Hikaru was gone. All the maids told him that Hikaru had left early to go to Haruhi's house. No surprise there.

Oh well, not like it mattered anyway, he had made plans already. Kaoru turned his eyes foreward when the cobbel stone changed into square stones. His eyes widened a bit, the house was beautiful. It was a old fasion mansion, two stories tall with a stone fence and wooden gate. It reminded him of something out of a history book. He pushed open the gate slowly, before walking along the path to the door. He paused to double check that he was at the right address, before knocking on the slidding door.

Then he waited.

He was about to give up and go home when he heard soft footsteps coming towards the door. He stood straight as the door slid open. He was then greeted by an intresting sight. Lolita hadn't answered the door, instead, and older woman had. He guessed she was Lolita's mother, the woman bore a strong resemblance to her.

"Oh, hello, you must be Kaoru. Lolita mentioned you might be coming by today, come on in."

"Thank you ma'am."

The woman moved out of the way and let Kaoru in. After he took his shoes off, the woman led him into what appeared to be a living room. He glanced around the house to find it not as old fasioned as its outside appearance, it looked no different than any other home on the inside.

"Why don't you have a seat and just get comfortable, Lolita's up in her room. She tends to be a late bird on the weekends. I'm Tsukine by the way, Tsukine Niyama. If you haven't guessed already, I'm Lolita's mother."

Kaoru took this moment to observe Tsukine. She and Lolita did look a lot alike. Tsukine had long black hair that she kept in a braid over her shoulder, dark brown eyes, and pale skin. Kaoru guessed that Lolita may look like her when she was older, if it weren't for her europian eyes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Niyama-san, I'm Kaoru Hitachiin."

Kaoru bowed politly.

Tsukine stared at him a bit, making him nervous. Hope she doesn't think he's Lolita's boyfriend or anything, that would be really awkward.

"Tell me Kaoru-kun… your mother wouldn't happen to be named Yuzuha, would she?"

"Umm… I think so ma'am, why do you ask?"

"Aha! I knew it! You look just like old Yuzu-chan."

"Umm…"

"Sorry if I freaked you out a bit there, but Yuzuha and I were old school mates. Even went to the same college."

"Woah! Are you serious Niyama-san?"

"I couldn't be more, she and I used to pal around all the time. It's been so long, I really should drop in and say "hi" since I'm back in Japan."

"I could tell her you're here, if you'd like. Lolita always talks about your busy schedual."

"Really?! Oh yes please!"

"Oka-san! Quit harrassing my friend."

"Oh Lolita, I'm not harrassing anyone, besides he voulentired. Anyway, why don't I go make you two a study snack, hmm?"

Tsukine then walked into the hall and out of sight. Kaoru heard footsteps decending the stairs to his left. He turned when he felt someone standing next to him. His eyes widened a bit, for the second time that day.

Lolita stood next to him, her head at his shoulder, sighing at her moms actions. She was wearing a pair of black sweat pants that hung low on her hips. She had two tank tops on, a white one under a black one. She had bracelets on her wrists. Her hair was pulled into a pony-tail, her bangs framing her face.

"I'm real sorry about that, Oka-san can be a bit forceful."

She smiled up at him, and for some reason, he diverted his eyes away.

"It's nothing really, my mom's the same way."

"Well, I guess we should get started, follow me. We'll go work in the study."

"Ok…"

Lolita led him up the stairs and down the hall, where she opened a door to reveal a room filed with books. There was a table with sofas on either side in the middle of the room. Kaoru decided he would sit and get his stuff out and ready while Lolita went about what she was doing. He watched her as she went around the room gathering books and opening windows for light. For some reason, Kaoru couldn't take his eyes off of her. He couldn't figure out why, she wasn't acting any different than she did in class. What made now different than before? He felt his face heat up as he watched her reach up on her tip toes to get a book down from the shelf. Her cloths showed that despite his first impression, she did have a nice figure. He had to force his eyes away from her, and he made them stay on the books he had brought that were sitting on the table. He brought his eyes back up when a pile of books slammed onto the table.

"Ok! Now that we have everything, wanna get started?"

"Ok, I brought what we were working on yesterday. I didn't think to do anything to it last night."

"That's ok, we really did everything we could with the books at the school library. Trust me, these books here hold more info than anything the school has."

Kaoru lifted an eyebrow.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well… my Obaa-san and Ojii-san lived through WWII, and my Ojii-san is a real historian. He buys any books he can find about the war, so there."

Lolita stuck her tongue out to puncuate that sentence.

Kaoru couldn't help but smile at it.

With that, they got to work. After a little while, Tsukine brought them some pickeled vegetables to snack on. Lolita read through her grandfathers books while Kaoru took notes on what she found. As the time went on, Kaoru found himself glancing at Lolita more and more and he couldn't figure out why. Sometimes, she'd catch him staring and he'd shoot his gaze somewhere else, and his face would heat up a bit. It didn't make sense, what was wrong with him?!

Lolita hadn't been sure how this day would go when she woke up that morning, but it was going well so far. But now, she wasn't thinking that now. She was getting strange vibes from Kaoru, it was weird. For some reason, she kept feeling him looking at her. And when she looked, he would shoot his head in another direction with a light blush on his face. Oh well… she left it to him being a teenage boy with hormones.

After a while, stomachs began to rumble.

"You hungry?"

"Yeah, a bit."

"Ok… how about we go get something to eat, because honestly, oka-san's cooking is the worst."

"I guess so, we could use a break."

"Alright, why don't you head down stairs while I go change into something more suitable for the outside world."

Kaoru watched her walk down the hall, towards what he guessed was her room. He sighed when she vanished from sight, what was wrong with him? He shook his head as he headed back down to the living room he'd been shown to earlier. He plopped onto the couch and rested his head on its back. It didn't make sense, he was acting like Hikaru did around Haruhi, but he doesn't like Lolita like that. He knew that much, but still… why couldn't he take his eyes off of her? He guessed it may have been because he was seeing Lolita in her element, outside of the cramped school enviroment. That had to be it, and that might have been why he caught her staring at him… or maybe she was just doing that to get at him. None of it made sense!!!

Kaoru sighed as he sat up, hearing footsteps coming down the stairs. He got up to meet Lolita in the hall so they could go. He caught his breath a bit when he saw her though, standing on the third step. She'd changed into a pair of black jeans with a studded belt that hung loose around her waist. She now wore a v-neck, long sleeve, black shirt with a black velvet choker. Her hair was pulled into low pigtails, her bangs untouched. Black was definatly her color, looking at her face, all the black made her eyes seem smaller, more asian.

"This better?"

Kaoru deftly nodded his head, causing her to smile.

The next few moments were a blurr.

Kaoru guessed that Lolita had slipped as she finished her treck down the stairs. This caused her to fall down and land on him, as he had been standing at the bottom of the stairs. This in turn, lead to them landing on the floor, her resting on top of him.

And that led to their current situation. His head hurt, probably from hitting the wooden floor, and he was having problems breathing. Opening his eyes, Kaoru found out why. Lolita was laying on his chest, her body on top of his, her hands clutching his shirt tightly. As the pain in his head disipated, Kaoru began to realize what it must look like and began to internally panic. What if Niyama-san comes out to see what that noise was?! But, Kaoru paused, maybe this wasn't so bad… What was he thinking?! What was wrong with him?! He grabbed her shoulders, gently, and began to try to get her off of him. Lolita must of realized what she was laying on as she opened her eyes and blushed in embarassment. She soon got up and sat on her knees, head bowed to hide her blush. Kaoru kinda wished she wouldn't, it was cute… He was going to forget he thought that. They sat there on the floor for a few moments, just trying to calm down.

"I'm sorry… I forgot how clumsy I can be."

"It's ok, atleast nothings hurt."

"Guess you're right…" She lifted her eyes to him and smiled. "We should probably get going if we're gonna get some food."

"Yeah, heheh."

Kaoru then helped Lolita up before they both put their shoes on and began walking down the path to the sidewalk. Neither said a word as they walked, Kaoru guessed Lolita was still embarassed. He couldn't blame her, he was too. But now he was even more confused, why would he like being in that position with her? More importantly, when he was lifting her off of him, and their faces were so close…

**A/N: I'm evil, aren't I? Mwahaha… and they still haven't eaten lunch yet, I think this weekend will be torture for poor Kaoru. What happened to him being more mature and able to understand his feelings than Hikaru? Anyway, I'll probably be updating really soon… I'm on a roll here! And as for Tamaki and his refusal to stay in his seat? I've had the twins tie him down. He won't be falling out of the fanfiction anytime soon. ^.^**


	7. Alone

**Disclaimer: -Insert Genaric Disclaimer Here-**

Lolita

"It's been forever since I've had sushi, I hope it's good."

"It should be, this place is exclusivly for us 'rich bastards' as Haruhi would say."

Lolita laughed at that, while Kaoru smiled. The tension between them after that accident seemed to have evaporated or something, not a trace of it was left. They now sat in a very nice sushi restraunt, waiting for their orders.

"I'd have to agree with him on that one."

"Why would you say that?"

"Well, despite the fact that my parents make a lot of money, I don't think of myself as rich."

Kaoru pondered a moment.

"What do your parents do anyway?"

"Hehe, well as I said before, Oka-san is a costume designer."

"Oops, forgot."

"It's ok, and Richard is a well known and liked playwrite."

"Richard?"

Kaoru was confused.

"Richard's my dad."

"Then why don't you call him that? Why call him by his name?"

That didn't make much sense.

"Well, I guess he just never enforced it when I was little. It doesn't seem to bother him."

"That's still odd."

"Well… maybe he got tired of hearing Cassandra saying it all the time, he didn't want me doing the same thing."

Lolita smiled and laughed softly at her own joke.

"You talk about this sister of yours a lot."

"Half sister, to be correct. I talk about her a lot cause that's all people back at home want to talk about. I'm expected to be just like her, only because we share a dad. It's insane."

Lolita sighed as her expression changed.

"It can't be that bad."

"It is, she was the best at everything when she was in school. And now, she's the top actress on the stage, every director oka-san works with won't stop talking about Cassandra. I really wish Richard had been smarter than that and not have even thought about marrying Annabelle… That's Cassandra's mom."

"I'm guessing it wasn't a happy marriage?"

"Worse… a publicity stunt. Annabelle used to be just like Cassandra. They're clones of each other I swear!"

"Hehehe, sounds like it."

Just then their food arrived. They continued to chat a bit while they ate, but it soon drifted to silence. After all the food was gone and the bill had been paid, they decided that they'd walk around for a bit before getting back to work. It only seemed fair.

"It's been a while since I've been in Japan. It's nice to see not much has changed."

"So I'm guessing you live in London most of the year?"

"More like all the time. Oka-san usually only takes jobs that she can drive to, but she thought it'd be nice to see obaa-san and ojii-san."

Lolita skipped along the sidewalk, a smile on her face, as she looked at everything around her.

It made Kaoru want to smile, but he fought it!

"Oh! Lets go in there!"

Lolita pointed to a book store, and Kaoru sighed. As soon as they entered, he lost her in the shelves. Shrugging, he figured he'd look around too. Scanning the shelves, he found titles he recognized and some he didn't. Most seemed to be old books, ones people would consider classics. He paused his scanning when a title caught his eye, and he gentely pulled it from the shelf. Looking the book over, he opened it to read a bit. It didn't really seem to be that intresting but, it passed the time.

"What'd you find?"

Kaoru jumped a bit at Lolita's voice.

"Lemme see!"

Next thing he knew, the book had been taken out of his hands. Glancing over, he found her to be reading the same page he had been just a moment before. She then snapped the book shut and looked at its cover.

"_Lolita_ eh? You probably wouldn't like this book. A bit too taboo, even for you."

"Huh?"

"Hehe, I've been wanting to read it ever since someone at my other school told me about it. I wonder if it'll be any good."

Lolita then added the book to the small stack she had been carrying. He then followed her to the counter so she could pay for her books. After, they left the store, Lolita carrying a small bag.

"What kind of things do you like Kaoru?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Lolita rolled her eyes.

"Well it's obvious you don't like books, and none of the classes we have together seem to sway you. So what kind of things do you like? You know, for fun?"

Kaoru thought about it for a bit, not sure how to answer. No one usually asked about just one of the twins, always both, so he was caught a bit off guard. Usually he'd just agree with whatever Hikaru said, because it was essentially true. Although, he really didn't like the way Hikaru liked to play with people, it didn't seem right.

"Well, its usually only me and Hikaru doing things for fun, and that usually involves the club. But… I know I don't like one of Hikaru's games."

"Which one's that?"

"The way he plays with people, I don't like it. But I go along with it anyway."

Lolita pouted a bit.

"That seems kinda silly, why would you play a game you don't like? That can't be fun."

Kaoru shrugged.

"That's just how Hikaru and I work, we've always been like that."

"You two must not have many friends then, huh?"

Kaoru paused.

"Yeah, we don't. I guess you could say that tono and the others in the club are our only friends. We never needed them when we were younger, we always had each other. And since no one could tell us apart, we didn't see any point in trying to befriend anyone. That's just how things were, until Haruhi came around and told us apart for the first time."

Silence reigned between them after that, and it made Kaoru a bit uncomfortable. Had he said something wrong? Was she disgusted by how he and his brother used to be? Why was he worried?

"At least you had each other, you weren't alone."

This caught Kaoru by surprise, what had she meant?

"When I was little, I used to wish that the girl looking back at me in the mirror was real, so I wouldn't be alone. Silly huh?"

Lolita smiled a bit, but Kaoru could tell it was fake.

"What do you mean?"

"When I was little, I was usually all alone. Oka-san would be working, Richard too, and Cassandra wasn't exactly desired company. The kids in my class tended to avoid me, ignore me. It hurt, sometimes it felt like I didn't exist. So, I'd always sit infront of full length mirror in my room, and talk to my reflection. Sometimes I imagined that she was real, and would talk to me too. It made it a bit better."

Kaoru stopped walking and just stood there, trying to understand what she had said. He was having trouble grasping what she was talking about, because he'd never been alone. Thinking about it now, thinking on what she said, it made his heart feel heavy.

Lolita noticed that no one was walking along side her, so she turned to see Kaoru just standing there, looking sad. She walked back over to him and stared at him a moment.

"What's with the long face? You're not sad are you?"

Kaoru snapped back to reality and frowned.

"No, why would you say that?"

"Well, its just you looked so sad just a second ago, so I was just wonderin'."

"Must have been seeing things."

"Must have… We should head back and finish our project, can't let Hikaru win can we?"

Kaoru smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Nope, if we do, we'll never hear the end of it!"

Kaoru sighed as he watched the scenery fly by from the car window. Turning to sit straight, he looked down to the portfolio sitting next to him. It took them all weekend, but they had finished the project. Kaoru smiled, he'd actually worked on this one. If they did bad, he'd get part of the blame, and if they did well, he'd get part of the praise. He'd earned either one, unlike Hikaru, who was probably making Haruhi do all the work. The sun was setting as he rode back to his house, he couldn't believe how fast the time went by. Before he knew it, they had everything organized and ready to be presented, and his mom was calling for him to come home. Kaoru wondered if Hikaru got the call too, or if he managed to wiggle his way out of family dinner to finish the project before him. He smiled, Hikaru would do that.

'_At least you had each other, you weren't alone.'_

He couldn't get what she said out of his head, no matter how he tried. She'd didn't mention it at all today, so why did it bother him so much?

'_When I was little, I used to wish that the girl looking back at me in the mirror was real, so I wouldn't be alone.'_

Why would she do that? He didn't understand! Why did she look so sad when she said those things? Why, why, why, why?! Kaoru shook his head to get his thoughts back in order, but they refused to. His mind was stuck on the puzzle before him. He sighed and willed his mind calm as the driver came over and opened the door for him.

After putting his stuff in his and Hikaru's room, Kaoru headed down to the dinning hall, for dinner. Upon entering the room he was jumped by his mother. After, they sat down with his dad and ate dinner quietly.

"Mom, do you know anyone named Tsukine Niyama?"

"Hmmm the name rings a bell… Oh! Tsuki! Yes I remember her, why?"

"The friend I went to see today, she's her mom. She asked me to tell you she's in Japan."

"Really?! Wonderful, it's been forever!"

Soon dinner was over, and Kaoru headed back up to his room. To his surprise, it was quiet. Hikaru wasn't back yet. He sat on the edge of the bed, not liking the silece one bit. It was so empty, he wasn't used to it. After a while, he grabbed his phone and called Hikaru.

"Yo?"

"Hikaru…"

"Yeah Kaoru, what's up?"

"You almost done at Haruhi's?"

"Not sure yet, Ranka's got me doing stuff around their house while Haruhi works."

"That sucks."

"Yeah, I'll call when they let me go."

"Ok, bye."

Kaoru hung up before Hikaru could respond. Looking over at the clock, he saw it was close to nine. How long had he sat there in the empty silence? Shaking his head, Kaoru decided he should get ready for bed. He grabbed a pair of sleep pants before heading into the shower, his miind still heavy with questions that had no answers. Even the warm water spraying against him didn't help ease his mind. Something was wrong. Coming back out and sitting on his side of the bed, Kaoru checked his phone. No missed calls. Flopping down on the bed, he wondered what was keeping Hikaru. Sure he'd be the first to admit that they needed to start growing apart, but slowly… not suddenly like this. His heart ached, and he didn't know why. Curling up into a ball as he threw the covers over himself, his mind kept trying to figure out what he was feeling. The room felt so empty, so cold. His whole body felt heavy, like it was weighed down by this new feeling.

The clock struck 11, and Kaoru was still laying there, thinking. Wondering what was keeping Hikaru, wondering what was making his heart ache, all of it. His eyes began to feel heavy, sleep was trying to place its hold on him. At least he could stop thinking. His eyes began to drift shut.

'_At least… you weren't alone.'_

Kaoru shot up in bed at that thought. He had an epiphany! What he was feeling right now, was loneliness. This is what she had been talking about! It all made sense! This ache in his chest, was there because he was alone. Thinking back on what Lolita had said, he began to understand, if only a little bit. Smiling, he laid back down and resumed his previously inturupted journey to sleep. He may not comprihend all of what she said, but now he had an idea, and from that idea he could imagine. Imagine what it may have been like to only have a reflection. It made him sad, and he silently promised to make sure that she'd never have to resort to that again.

Little did he know, two other boys were thinking similar thoughts, they would make sure she was never alone at all.

**A/N: Holy crap… I wrote this and the previous chapter in one day! Sorry if Kaoru seems a bit out of character here, but I don't imagine he or Hikaru had ever been alone before, so I don't think that either of them would recognize loneliness. Also, I had musical insperation to write these last two chapters "Heaven Sent" by Hinder… really good song, I recommend you listen while you read. ^.^ And what's this?! Two boys! We know Kasanoda… but who's this mysterious third boy out to take our Lolita's heart? You'll have to wait and see. Xp**


	8. Host

**Disclaimer: We've been through this… **

Lolita

Morning came too soon for Kaoru, who awoke to the sun shining in his eyes. After stretching, he noticed that the other side of the bed was vacant. Looking over, he noticed it was untouched. Hikaru hadn't come home. Kaoru sighed, but decided not to dwell on it. He would ask Hikaru what happened when he got to school. This thought in mind, he got out of bed and dressed for school. Once he arrived, Kaoru made a bee-line for his class, hoping that Hikaru would be there. As he walked, a familiar laugh caught his attention. He paused, and looked for its source before spotting two people sitting on one of the many benches in the garden. Standing beside a pillar, Kaoru watched. Curious as to why Lolita was sitting there, laughing with Kasanoda.

Kaoru wished he could get closer to hear what they were saying; he had to rely on their faces and movements to try to figure out what they were talking about. One thing was for sure though, and Kaoru knew it by the red tinge on Kasanoda's face. Kasanoda liked Lolita. For some reason, that thought didn't sit well with Kaoru. He shouldn't care if Kasanoda liked Lolita, or if he got the feeling that she may like him more than himself. It shouldn't matter. But it did, and it confused him.

Kaoru watched, growing more upset the longer he stood there. The way she was acting, it was different from when she was with him in class or over the weekend. She didn't suddenly become sad, or anything. What made talking to Kasanoda so different?

Kaoru scowled as he began listing off things in his head. Lolita never laughed so hard she clutched her stomach when she was with him, but she was doing it now with Kasanoda. She was patting and smacking Kasanoda on the shoulder, where as she never even touched Kaoru outside of that little accident over the weekend. There was a sparkle in her eye he'd never seen there when she would talk to him, but it was there for Kasanoda! The list just kept growing, and it was making him mad! How was this possible?! He was the host, not Kasanoda! He was the one who charmed women, made them fall at his feet! But then, how was it that Lolita never had? Lolita never acted like the girls at the club did, she never fawned over him. Was he incompetent as a host by himself? Or was she the problem? No, Tono said that every girl fell for the charms of a host, so what was wrong? Was he nothing without Hikaru?

"Kaoru!"

Kaoru snapped out of his self doubt and looked to see Hikaru running toward him.

"Sorry I didn't come home last night. By the time I finished what Ranka ordered I do, it was too late so Haruhi made me sleep on the couch."

"It's fine Hikaru, I figured that's what happened."

"So… what'cha looking at?"

Hikaru leaned against him as he too watched Lolita and Kasanoda talk.

"Huh, I don't see what's so interesting. It's just that freak chatting with Bossanova."

Kaoru inwardly scowled at what Hikaru called Lolita.

"I guess…"

"You went to her place over the weekend right? It must have been terrible."

Kaoru frowned a bit, he rather liked spending time at her house. It was a nice place.

"It was fine, we finished our project."

"What?! How?"

"We worked on it together."

Hikaru paused.

"She made you work? That little wench should have done it herself."

Internally, Kaoru was angry. Why did Hikaru call Lolita a "wench"?!

"That's not nice Hikaru."

"You're defending her?"

Kaoru paused.

"No, but it's not nice to call someone that."

"Whatever… She still made you work."

"I chose to work, she didn't make me do anything."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because it got it done faster. Since you obviously aren't done with yours, I guessed it worked."

"A bit hostile this morning?"

Kaoru paused again.

"I didn't sleep well last night."

Kaoru then tuned out his brother, as he sometimes did when Hikaru got a bit out there. He turned his attention back to Lolita. There was nothing wrong with her, it was his skills as a single host that were the problem. He would fix that.

Lolita sat at her desk, the rest of the class had partnered up for the project she had turned in that morning with Kaoru. Her eyes danced over the page of the book she was reading, oblivious to her surroundings. So when she heard a chair scoot and a desk hit hers, she was surprised. Looking up, she found Kaoru, staring at her funny.

"Hi?"

"Hey, what'cha reading?"

Lolita stared a moment, Kaoru was talking funny.

"A book, obviously."

"Heheh, is it any good?"

Lolita stared as he placed his head in his hand, his other arm resting on the back of the chair he was sitting sideways in. He was still looking at her funny.

"I wouldn't be reading it if it wasn't."

He just chuckled, this was weird.

"You feeling ok Kaoru? You're acting odd."

"I'm fine, nothing's wrong," He paused and smiled. "Lolita-chan."

Lolita felt a shiver go down her spine, and she wasn't sure if it was the good kind of the bad kind. Something was off, and she didn't like it. Suddenly she felt her chin being grasped gently and air puffing against her lips. Looking, she found Kaoru way too close, with that look in his eyes still.

"What's wrong Lolita-chan? You're spacing out on me."

He chuckled to end that statement.

Something was really wrong and she really didn't like it.

"Kaoru, what are you doing?"

"What do you mean Lolita-chan?"

"Stop it, you're acting like Tamaki-sempai and it's scaring me."

Kaoru's face fell, his hand leaving her as he slumped back into his seat. He looked so downtrodden, it made her a little sad.

"Kaoru, what were you doing?"

"Trying to see if I could be a host by myself."

Lolita sighed, that would explain it.

"And why were you doing that?"

Kaoru sighed and didn't answer.

"Kaoru, what made you suddenly want to do something silly like that?"

He glanced at her before mumbling something.

"I don't understand gibberish."

"Cuz I saw you with Kasanoda this morning."

Lolita rolled her eyes.

"What does me being friends with Kasanoda-san have to do with this?"

Kaoru didn't respond, instead, he just pouted.

"I can be friends with anyone I want Kaoru, not just you. As for this little '_adventure_', don't worry about your ability as a host. It's only going to last till you graduate so what's it matter? Now just forget about it, and act like yourself."

Kaoru just sat there, and Lolita let him. She returned to her book, but would glance over at him from time to time. He had so much to learn about being friends and growing up. She smiled a little, it was kinda cute.

Later that day found Kaoru in the club room. He was by himself since Hikaru and Haruhi were still working on their project. Kyoya-sempai had decided that he wouldn't be hosting any guests today, since his brother was absent. This upset him further, was he really incapable of hosting by himself? His thoughts drifted back to his attempt earlier on Lolita, and its failure. What had gone wrong? _'…you're acting like Tamaki-sempai…'_ was what she had said. It didn't make sense, if he was acting like Tono then she should have melted and been puddy in his hands, but she hadn't. His mind couldn't figure out the answer. He stared at his hands while his thoughts wandered, he could still feel her skin against his fingers. When he had initially grabbed her chin, he had been surprised by how soft and smooth her skin was. He had fought the urge to rub his thumb against her cheek at the time. He could also still feel her breath against his face, he'd been so close. He was a bit thankful she had snapped him out of his act. At the time, he'd been tempted to kiss her again. He'd been so close, and her pale lips had looked so inviting. He shook his head, what was he thinking!? Lolita was his friend! Friends don't kiss each other! His eyes snapped open, what was she doing now? He thought back to when they were leaving class, what had she said?

'_Sorry Kaoru, I'd come keep you company but I'm going to meet with Nekozawa-sempai in the library.'_

Nekozawa… why did the thought of her hanging out with him make him upset? Lolita said it earlier, she could be friends with anyone she wanted. He didn't have the right to get mad about that, but why was he? It didn't make sense at all.

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapter, but I really hadn't thought about what would happen after Kaoru tried to charm Lolita. I hope everyone likes it and I'll try to update soon. **

**And to CrazyAcorn, I'll take that bet! Anyone else?**


	9. Invitation

**Disclaimer: This is really getting annoying… you know what goes here so just get on with the fic. **

Lolita

Lolita sat in one of the many libraries that were housed in the halls of Ouran, head held in her hand as her eyes danced over the pages in the book she was reading. She was waiting for Nekozawa-sempai, since he had asked her to meet him here for some reason. Lolita smiled, Nekozawa-sempai was so contradictory. All the kids in the school thought him scary, not someone to befriend, and anything else that went along with that. But he wasn't, he was actually very friendly after you got past the initial talk of curses and dark magic. He was a lot of fun to talk to as well, Lolita noted.

When she first met him after her first encounter with the Host Club, she had been a bit skeptical. He had approached her in the hallway she had chosen to finish her book in, coming over to her and commenting on the novel. After he gave his speech about his club, which she found interesting, their discussion returned to the book. Lolita guesses they talked for about an hour and a half over the subject of the Dracula legend. Nekozawa-sempai had some pretty intriguing ideas about the vampire king, and Lolita soon grew comfortable around him. After that, the met several other times around the school, usually meeting in the library and talking about some book or another. She also attended his club once, it wasn't what she expected.

Of course there was talk about curses and dark magic, but it was much more than that. The club members exchanged ideas and theories on almost everything pertaining to the occult and gothic horror. Lolita even got a word in here and there while she was there. Not only that, she made a few new friends, including Reiko-chan. Her thoughts began to drift back to the book she was reading when suddenly, her vision turned yellow.

Blinking, Lolita realized what it was.

"Hello Beelzenef, and how did you get here without your master?"

She smiled as she picked up the puppet, very gently.

"He has a tendency to run away from me."

Lolita handed the puppet back to Nekozawa, who was now taking a seat at the table.

"Well, at least he didn't get lost this time."

Nekozawa chuckled as he replaced his cherished puppet upon his hand.

"What book have you started?"

Lolita quickly showed him the cover.

"_Lolita_ eh? Ironic."

"Maybe, but I've been meaning to read it for a while. It's interesting to say the least."

Lolita paused.

"Que pasa? You don't usually ask me to hang out."

Nekozawa smiled, pulling his hood back a bit, showing his face.

"I actually wanted to ask you something, if you don't mind that is."

"Not at all."

"Alright… Another friend and I were… were going to a performance this weekend. How… however it seems that he'll be unable to go… So I've been left with a spare ticket. I was going to ask… if you would be interested in going."

Nekozawa asked nervously.

"Hmm… what play?"

"Oh… Uh… Well…"

Nekozawa pulled an ad from his school bag and handed it to Lolita. She read it over before gaining a huge smile upon her face.

"You're serious?"

Nekozawa nodded.

"I'd love to go! This is one of my all time favorite shows!"

"Wonderful… the performance we're going to is this Saturday."

"I can't wait!"

Lolita then took out a piece of paper and began scribbling on it. She then handed it to Nekozawa.

"You can call me sometime this week to finalize plans if you want. If not, I put my address on there so you can find me if needed."

Nekozawa folded the paper delicately, his hand shaking as he did so.

"Excellent, I suppose I'll call you around Wednesday. This was all I really wanted to talk about right now."

"Alright, I'll defiantly see you Saturday then."

"Of course."

Kaoru's day at the club had not gotten better after he realized he didn't like Lolita hanging out with other boys. He'd become the errand boy in Haruhi's absence. He was on his way back to the club room after running some papers around for Kyoya sempai when he heard a familiar voice shouting at him. Turning, he was surprised to see Lolita running towards him.

"Lolita, I thought you were hanging out with Nekozawa-sempai."

"I was, but it turned out he just wanted to ask me something."

Kaoru was confused.

"What'd he want to know?"

"I'll tell you later, I thought you were at the club."

Kaoru sighed.

"Since Haruhi and Hikaru are out working on their project, I've become the clubs errand boy."

"That's no fun… still want that company?"

Kaoru smiled.

"I wouldn't mind it."

They walked back to the Host club, chatting absently about random things. When they got back, the club was already closed for the day, all the guest having already left. The members were just sitting about, doing whatever they pleased. Hunny jumped up from his seat when Lolita entered.

"Lolita-chan! You came back!!!"

"I said I would."

Lolita smiled brightly as Hunny dragged her over to the table he was sitting at with Takashi. Kaoru sighed but followed, choosing to stand beside her chair rather than sitting. Takashi served Lolita some tea after giving Hunny another cake to eat.

"How've you been Lolita-chan?"

"I've been ok Hunny-sempai, just busy with all my classes."

"You're Kao-chan's partner on that project right?"

"Yeah, but we finished over the weekend."

"Really?! You must be really smart Lolita-chan."

"Whatever you say Hunny-sempai."

"So what are you gonna do now?"

Kaoru choose this moment to enter the conversation.

"Weren't you gonna tell me what Nekozawa-sempai wanted?"

"Wah! You're friends with Neko-chan?"

"Yeah, and he just wanted to ask me something Kaoru."

"WHAT?"

Was the response of Tamaki.

"Umm… He wanted to know if I'd be interested in seeing a play with him on Saturday. He was gonna go with another friend but they backed out."

Silence, Lolita really hated silence.

"What play Lolita-chan?"

Hunny smiled, completely ignoring the frozen Tamaki in the corner.

"Huh? Oh! We're gonna go see a performance of _Sweeney Todd_!"

"Sweeney Todd? What's it about?"

Kaoru and Takashi nodded in agreement with Hunny's question.

"Well… Its full title is _Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street._ And it's basically a revenge story. There's a movie adaptation of the play starring Johnny Depp and Helena Bonham Carter by Tim Burton…"

"There's a movie version?"

"Yeah, it's really good for an adaptation. I love both really, but the play will always be my favorite."

"Do you have the movie?"

Tamaki asked, peeking out from behind Kyoya.

"Yeah, why?"

"Maybe we should all watch it…"

Tamaki's speech became gibberish from there.

Lolita stared at Tamaki a moment, before moving her gaze to meet Kyoya's. They both had the same look, a look of "this isn't the best idea but its better the let them learn from their mistakes".

"I could bring it in… but I'm not sure you'll like it Tamaki-sempai."

"And why not?!"

"Well…"

Kyoya shook his head slowly.

"Well… it's a musical. I don't know if you like those kinds of movies."

"Musical?! I love musicals!"

"Ok then, I'll be sure to bring it in."

Lolita fake smiled.

The rest of the time spent at the club was less tense. When Lolita was leaving, Kaoru ran to catch up with her.

"What was all that about?"

"What was what about?"

"You and Kyoya-sempai had an eye contact conversation while tono was talking about that movie…"

"Oh! That… it was nothing really."

"Why wouldn't tono really like that movie?"

"Let's just say, if it's a movie based off a play that Nekozawa-sempai likes… I think you can fill in the missing pieces."

**A/N: Sorry!!! I'm really sorry this chapter took so long! Things got really busy. My live was overloaded by art projects, homework and anime conventions! -Though the last one was very enjoyable.- **

**So… Nekozawa made his move, and now the race is on! Who will win?! Bets anyone?**


	10. Declaration

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC or **_**Sweeney Todd**_**. –goes into a corner and cries-**

Lolita

Lolita walked down the empty halls of Ouran very, very slowly. Maybe, just maybe, -if she took too long to show up- Tamaki-sempai would forget about the movie. She had the prized DVD in her back, clutched tightly to her chest. Her eyes were wide and wary, keeping watch for any of the hosts. She didn't understand why they were so adiment about watching it, it's not like they were going to the play. Oh well… maybe after this, she'd get some peace and quiet.

She continued her solemn walk to the third music room in silence, running over escape plans in her mind should the hosts turn on her. Her hands twitched with anxiety. She gnawed on her lip lightly, unsure if she should just turn around and pretend she forgot or not. Just then, a dark shape caught her attention. Looking at it, she smiled, her nervousness momentarily gone.

"Nekozawa-sempai!"

Nekozawa jumped slightly at his name, before turning towards Lolita with a smile.

"Lolita-chan, what a surprise. Are you going to the Host Club?"

"Yeah, are you heading there too?"

"Perhaps, I've heard rumor they're going to be watching a movie that is quite out of the ordinary for them."

"Unfortunately, I'm the provider of said movie."

Nekozawa turned to her surprised as they continued down the hall.

"Oh? And what movie must you provide?"

"_Sweeney Todd_, Tamaki-sempai demanded we watch it after I told Hunny-sempai that we were going to the play Saturday."

This was followed by a deep chuckle.

"Now I really must go today, I wouldn't miss seeing Suoh-kun get scared for the world."

"Personally, I think the songs will distract him… for some parts."

"It's a possibility, what song do you prefer?"

Lolita sighed as she thought, before she began singing.

Kaoru sat with his twin, bored out of his mind. Lolita was running late, and he didn't blame her. Curiosity got the better of him after he got home the night before, and he ended up looking up the movie online. He could understand why she was so hesitant to bring it in. Glancing at Hikaru, he chuckled lightly. His brother had no idea. Glancing at Tono, he sighed. He really didn't want to deal with him after this. He stretched, popping his shoulders before looking around him. The club had been transformed into a movie theatre, with the hosts sitting in the front with an extra chair for Lolita. The rest of the seats were filled with their guests, Renge sitting right behind Haruhi. Some girls had brought their boyfriends with, seeing this as a date opportunity, he guessed. Kyoya was up front setting everything up, with Mori assisting. Hunny sat down the row, next to an empty seat for Mori. Tamaki sat at the end, with a seat next to him for Kyoya. Next to Hunny was Haruhi, followed by Hikaru, himself and then the seat for Lolita. Looking at the time, Kaoru was hoping that she didn't show up. However, those hopes were dashed when everyone was quieted by two voices outside the door, singing at the top of their lungs. They weren't understandable until the door opened. Kaoru looked back and his jaw dropped.

"_Oh Mr. Todd!  
Oh Mr. Todd!  
What does it tell?!"_

Lolita sounded amazing.

"_Is who gets eaten and who gets to eat!"_

Nekozawa wasn't half bad either… much to everyones' surprise.

"_And Mr. Todd  
Too Mr. Todd  
Who gets to sell!"_

"_But fortunately, it's also clear."_

Kaoru watched in shock as Lolita skipped along with the song they were singing, before going back to Nekozawa and grabbing his arm and swinging it around as they sang the last lyric at the same time.

"_EVERYBODY GOES DOWN WELL WITH BEER!!!"_

Lolita then broke down laughing, with Nekozawa chuckling lightly as well. After a moment, she calmed down and walked towards the front.

"I'm sorry, but I ran into Nekozawa-sempai and he wanted to come watch it too."

"It's fine, you weren't overly late."

Kyoya then took the dvd and put it in.

Lolita sat in the seat next to Kaoru, with Nekozawa sitting behind her. She smiled at Kaoru, seeing his confused face.

"Just watch."

By the end of the movie, it was an interesting sight in the front row. Tamaki was seen cowering his face into Kyoya's arm, holding the speckled man in a death grip. Hunny was sitting on Mori's lap, peeking out from behind his beloved Usa-chan. Haruhi had a confused look on her face why she fought to breath as Hikaru had thrown himself on her when the throat-slitting montage came on. Lolita was smiling, despite not feeling her arm as it was in a death grip from Kaoru. Glancing back, Lolita noticed the girls were either watching the movie or the hosts, but not both at the same time. Nekozawa also had a smirk on his face, as he stared at the cowering Tamaki.

Lolita detangled herself from Kaoru when the lights came back on.

"So…?"

There was assorted screaming from Tamaki that she tuned out.

"It was really sad Lolita-chan."

Hunny hugged Usa-chan in emphasis.

"Ah."

Mori agreed.

"It wasn't what I expected."

Haruhi was ever the calm one.

Hikaru just gave her a death glare, she smirked.

"You sang along with every song…"

Kaoru stated matter-of-factly.

"Yup, I know them all."

"Really?"

Hunny had a smile on his face again.

Lolita nodded before proceeding to sing.

"_Attend the tale of Sweeney Todd!  
His skin was pale and his eye was odd  
He shaved the faces of gentlemen  
Who never thereafter were heard of again  
He trod a path that few have trod  
Did Sweeny Todd  
The Demon Barber of Fleet Street…"_

Kaoru couldn't help but watch as she danced around singing. He liked how her voice sounded, it was soft and light, but not high pitched. It was moderately deep he'd say, like her speaking voice. He guessed she had training, she seemed to know what she was doing. He was entranced somewhat. Silently, he wished he could keep the sound of her voice for later, but he shook that thought away. What was wrong with him?

"She's good isn't she?"

Kaoru looked to his side to see Nekozawa, also watching her dance around singing.

"Yeah, she is."

"… _Attend the tale of Sweeney Todd  
He served a dark and a vengeful god  
What happened then  
well that's the play  
And he wouldn't want us to give it away  
Not Sweeney  
Not Sweeney Todd  
The demon barber of Fleet Street."_

Lolita then bowed to her audience and smiled.

The girls who had come applauded loudly, followed quickly by Tamaki and Hunny-sempai. Kaoru was about to go over with them when Nekozawa's quiet voice stopped him.

"She's quite a gem, really she is. She may not look it now but one day her beauty will outshine everyone else. Only a fool would let her get away… Only a blind fool wouldn't notice her now."

Kaoru was confused.

"You're fond of her, I can see it. Keep this in mind Hiitaichin, I have my eyes set on her. If you want any chance, you'd do well to stop lying to yourself. But, perhaps you are the fool I always thought you to be."

Nekozawa then walked past him, over to Lolita. He spoke to her quietly before making his exit. Kaoru was left there confused, what had he meant? This continued to bother him all through the evening and into the night.

Kaoru laid on his bed, Hikaru sleeping silently beside him. He didn't get it, sure he was fond of Lolita but not like that. Why should he care if Nekozawa wanted to pursue a relationship with her? It didn't make sense. One thing that made it even worse was that at the thought of Lolita dating Nekozawa, his heart felt like it stopped. What was wrong with him? Kaoru shook his head, trying to clear his head so he could sleep. He rolled over on his side, back facing Hikaru. He forced all thoughts from his mind so that he could finally get some rest.

**A/N: Sorry it's short… and a bit rushed. Things have come up and my life's gotten a bit hectic. I promise to try to make the next update better. Gomen nasai! –bows-**


	11. Infatuation

**Disclaimer: -yawns- It's 4 a.m. you know the drill.**

Lolita

Kaoru's mood didn't improve over the course of the rest of the week. What Nekozawa had said on Tuesday was still bothering him. Not only that, but things were getting weird. It seemed that the upperclassman was out to keep Lolita away from him. Whenever Kaoru asked Lolita to hang out with him in club, she refused, saying she was meeting with Nekozawa. This just put him in a worse mood. Hikaru had asked him several times what was wrong, but Kaoru never answered him because he didn't know himself. Lolita had told him before that she could be friends with anyone she wanted and he had no right to be mad. He knew this extended to boyfriends too, but for some reason he was furious. He had been thinking over all of this ever since Nekozawa made his intentions clear, that had been four days ago. Kaoru rolled over in bed and looked at the clock that rested next to his bed. It read noon, noon on Saturday. Kaoru held his clenched fists to his head as he rolled back onto his back. He usually loved Saturdays, but he couldn't feel anything but loathing. Thinking a moment, he remembered that Lolita was going on a date with Nekozawa that night. Kaoru of handedly wondered if Lolita knew it was a date, or if she was dense enough to actually believe Nekozawa's story. Kaoru had believed it at first too, but after the older boy's remark, he figured it out. He groaned, not wanting today to happen. After a few more moments of festering in anger, Kaoru decided that sleeping some more might help his mood. He rolled so his back faced the stupid clock that kept reminding him of what day it was, and he forced himself to go back to sleep.

Lolita stood in front of the full length mirror in her room, staring at her herself. She wasn't vain, anything but. She had figured out a while ago that Nekozawa–sempai was taking her on a date. At first she wondered why she hadn't noticed but she let that go, it didn't really matter. It may be a date but she was going to have a good time. Lolita wasn't sure she shared the same feelings Nekozawa-sempai felt but she felt it was only fair to give it a chance. He was a nice guy and she was flattered that he found her interesting enough to pursue. On that train of thought, she decided that despite the fact the play wasn't a formal affair, she'd dress nice. Lolita had never considered herself pretty, but her mother had insisted that the outfit she had on made her look gorgeous and that Nekozawa wouldn't know what hit him. She really hoped not, Lolita got the feeling that Nekozawa-sempai was new to this and she didn't want to scare him. She chuckled at the thought of scaring the president of the Black Magic club.

Lolita sighed and looked back at the mirror, she somewhat regretted asking her mom for help. She was dressed in a Victorian style outfit. She wore a crimson silk shirt; it had no shoulders and cut right across the top of her chest. The sleeves started out like a second skin but belled out around her hands, they appeared layered from the wrist down. On top of her shirt, she wore a black corset styled wrap around her middle, it forced her chest up and was a bit uncomfortable. Thankfully it wasn't tight so she'd soon loose notice of it. The bottom of her shirt spilled out from under the wrap and fell down to the tops of her thighs. Her mom had her in a pair of skin tight black pants. The belled out past her knees but clung to her thighs. She had said that a skirt wouldn't accent her legs well. Lolita had a feeling her mom was just living a dream of playing dress up with her. She had a pair of black Victorian boots on along with some lace, fingerless gloves. Her mom had done her makeup too, painting her face to match her attire. Her lips were painted a dark crimson, along with her eyelids, to match her shirt. While her eyes were outlined in black that mixed with the crimson eye shadow. Her hair had been curled, but since it never did what it was told, it lay on her shoulders in slight waves; it curled at its ends in the middle of her back. Sighing, Lolita turned away from the mirror and looked towards the clock on her dresser. It read six-fifty. Nekozawa-sempai should be there to pick her up at any moment. With this thought in mind Lolita grabbed her bag; she refused to call it a purse, and headed out of her room.

As she walked down the hallway towards the stairs she heard a knock on the door. It must be him she concluded as she quickened her pace. She had no idea how her mom would act but she didn't want to risk her harming Nekozawa-sempai's mental state. She stood on the stairs a moment and watched as her mom interacted with Nekozawa-sempai.

"You must be Nekozawa, right?"

"Yes ma'am."

At least he was being polite, Lolita had a feeling he wasn't used to having people in his face like this.

"It's so nice to meet the boy brave enough to take my daughter out. I do hope you are a gentleman towards her."

Lolita rubbed her temples at that, what the hell was her mom thinking?

"Oh…"

Lolita chose this time to come and save the day.

"Oka-san, Nekozawa-sempai isn't used to people being in his face, so please leave him alone."

Tsukine turned towards her daughter with a smile.

"Of course dear, I just have to play both mother and father."

Lolita stared blankly at her.

"We're gonna be late."

Tsukine looked between the two teens before smiling.

"I hope you both have a good time."

With that she ushered both of them out the door. She smiled; her little girl was finally interested in boys! She had to call Richard and tell him!

Nekozawa sat in the limo, his hands in his lap and his eyes on his hands. His fingers fumbled with the ends of his sleeves. He'd be the first to admit he was nervous. He spared a glance at the girl sitting next to him, but quickly diverted his eyes, he didn't want to get caught looking.

Nekozawa thought back to when Beelzenef had suggested he take her to a play. He had stared at the cursed puppet in horror, there was no way he would ever do that. Of course he was fond of Lolita but it unnerved how odd he felt in her presence. He could stand up to the host club and to any of their guests without fault. And yet, the instant Lolita was before him, his hands would start to shake. He would lose his footing on his speech and his face would turn red. He managed to hide his nervous behavior around her, thanks to his cloak. He chose to deny his reactions to her, after he saw how often she spent her time with Kaoru, he only knew it was that twin because Lolita had told him. He had assumed that the host was using his charms to woo Lolita, but she had told him that Kaoru was just her friend, when she had ranted to him about how the boy had reacted to her friendship with the first year Kasanoda. He had been thinking on what Beelzenef had suggested and on a whim asked her to meet him in the library after she had let off some steam. He remembered how surprised she looked, before she smiled and agreed to meet him. After she had vanished, he had quickly looked at what performances were going on and found _Sweeney Todd_. He remembered she off handedly referenced it in a discussion they had. He figured that if she would reference it, then she must enjoy the show. He had been nervous and didn't leave their meeting place to go to class; he wouldn't be able to concentrate on the class he missed anyway. Despite his nervousness, he did enjoy one point of the past week. That point being calling out Kaoru on his self inflicted denial. After Lolita had agreed to go with him, he took some time to observe the Hiitaichin. It was obvious to him that the boy shared his feelings for Lolita, but was either too dense or in denial about them. He smirked at bit at the boy's reaction. It was spectacular.

However, he was still unsure if it was right of him to listen to the cursed puppet. When he had first come into her home, her mother surprised him. Lolita had often said her mother was a bit odd, but that wasn't what caught him. His father had often told him that a girl's mother was a window into the future. If that was true then Lolita would be gorgeous. He had always thought she was lovely. She had a beauty about her that wasn't seen anymore, in his opinion. While he was sure it was true that she had yet to grow into her physical beauty, he found her true beauty in her personality. Thought, he would have to admit she looked stunning. He had been shocked when she made her appearance earlier, saving him from her mother. He was thankful she handled the situation, picking up on his lack of people skills, but it was her he was shocked at. The fact she dressed herself up to go out with him made him smile. Taking another quick glance at her, his smile grew. Perhaps listening to Beelzenef was a good idea after all.

**A/N: Sorry! Really, really sorry! I lost inspiration shortly after I posted the previous chapter and only recently got it back. I've been distracted by family and cosplay so please bear with me. I hope everyone liked the little glimpse into the mind of Neko-chan. It was real fun writing him being all cute. **


End file.
